Eternal Reality
by Ichido Subarashi
Summary: Hidup selama 800 tahun hanya demi mencari seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia harus menunjukkan kekuatannya sebagai seorang raja pertama di dunia. Melawan segala macam bentuk setan demi melindungi gadis reinkarnasi itu. Dialah, Uzumaki Naruto. 3 CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Di dunia ini, ada 4 orang raja yang telah hidup lama. Tubuh mereka abadi, tetapi bukan jiwa. Masing-masing dari mereka pun punya anugerah yang berbeda-beda.

Diantaranya :

Raja keempat, yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan_ "Elements Earth"_. Dia mengendalikan keempat element di bumi sebagai kekuatannya, yaitu air, tanah, api, dan udara. Dia adalah raja terlemah.

Raja ketiga yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan_ "Colorbearer"_. Dia menggunakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan unsur semua warna sebagai bertarung atau bertahan melawan musuh.

Raja kedua yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan_ "Eye Illusion"_. Kekuatannya selalu berhubungan dengan ilusi yang ada dipikirannya, kemudian menjadikan seperti musuhnya berada dalam ilusi itu meski resikonya bisa membuat tubuh sang musuh meledak bagai sebuah balon yang meletus.

Raja pertama, raja terkuat. Dia adalah raja yang tidak punya wilayah kekuasaan ataupun sebuah kerajaan, dia tidak punya rakyat untuk dipimpin, dia tidak punya sesuatu yang mendukungnya jadi seorang raja kecuali kedua jendral yang selalu setia bersamanya yaitu Lucifer dan Charlotte. Dia hanya orang yang terkuat, orang yang menakutkan, kekuatannya sangat mengerikan, bahkan banyak orang sempat mengiranya sebagai seorang 'dewa'. Kekuatannya adalah imajinasi, apapun yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi nyata. Badai, gempa bumi, tsunami, bahkan sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya pun dapat dilakukannya. Dikabarkan, 800 tahun yang lalu dia tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Tidak seorang pun tahu tentang keberadaannya, bahkan raja-raja lainnya. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan sebutan "Bright Imagination", dan nama asli raja pertama itu kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Biarkan aku beritahu siapa nama raja pertama itu. Namanya adalah... _**Uzumaki Naruto**_

.

.

**Eternal Reality**

_Chapter 1 : Obvious_

Story by. _Ichido Subarashi_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto ©**_** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**_** Naruto x Hinata**_

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Action, Fantasy.**

**Warning (!) OOC, OC, AU, (miss) typo, Crime, Gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, dll.**

.

.

**°Hinata POV°**

Kehidupan dunia nyata itu selalu saja merepotkan. Mengenal, berteman, bersahabat, dikhianati. Inilah realita dalam dunia nyata. Dihajar atau menghajar. Selalu saja putus asa. Dijatuhkan atau menjatuhkan. Selalu saja egois. Memilih jalan terang atau lari dari masalah. Selalu saja ada keraguan.

Aku... ingin pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa melihat air terjun dengan taman bunga disekitarnya. Pergi ke tempat yang indah, dimana matahari bersinar begitu cerah disana. Dimana aku bisa berdua saja dengan seseorang.

Seseorang...

Seseorang...

Seseorang yang kuanggap berarti bagiku.

Seseorang...

Siapa? Aku tidak punya. Aku selalu sendiri. Tak ada orang yang berarti bagiku.

Seseorang... tolong aku.

Aku... tidak punya orang yang berarti. Aku ingin... punya seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Seseorang yang selalu bersamaku, seseorang yang selalu menungguku di rumah, seseorang yang selalu menggenggam tanganku.

Seseorang... tolong aku.

"Ho, rupanya ada gadis cantik lewat sini."

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba 3 orang pria yang tak kukenal mengepungku.

"Sepertinya dia punya ukuran dada yang besar, ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Bodoh, aku akan menjadi yang pertama menghisap dan menjilat puting payudaranya."

"Hey nona muda, kalah kau tidak ingin terluka sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal yang merepotkan kepada kami."

Benar juga, aku sendirilah yang sangat ceroboh. Melamun sepanjang berjalan pulang, dan tak sadar melewati sebuah gang sepi dimana aku bisa menemukan banyak pria pecandu alkohol disana. Tapi untuk saat ini, sepertinya mereka masih belum mabuk, terasa dari bau mulut mereka yang masih tak berbau. Apa mungkin karena sekarang masih siang hari ya? Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Padahal, kukira aku bisa tidur tenang dikamarku setelah lelah kuliah tadi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, lakukan apa sajalah yang ingin kalian lakukan. Lagipula aku tidak begitu peduli lagi dengan semua yang ada di dunia ini."

Yah, benar. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hari demi hari selalu sama bagiku, tak ada yang berubah. Tidur, makan, mandi, kerja, kuliah, selalu sama. Begitu membosankan. Ingin sekali aku pergi dari dunia ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Lalu, untuk apa aku hidup? Aku ingin segera mati.

"Hey nona muda, apa kau serius mengatakan itu?"

Apakah aku selalu sendiri? Apa Tuhan tidak juga mengirimkan seseorang yang bisa memahamiku? Tidak, sepertinya itu hanya belum saja. Aku hanya perlu bersabar. Tapi... mau sampai kapan lagi? Aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggu. Kalau begini, aku akan...

"Yah, aku serius, lakukan saja apa yang kalian inginku dariku, aku akan diam saja. Tapi, setelah itu kalian harus cepat-cepat membunuhku tanpa alasan."

Yah, hari ini... aku pasti akan mati, itu pasti!

"Membunuhmu? Kau ingin kami membunuhmu? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Itu karena, jika aku terus hidup aku hanya akan menjadi sampah bagi orang-orang didekatku. Yang selalu dibuang, diabaikan, diterima jika dibutuhkan saja, lalu dibuang lagi. Aku tidak ingin merasakan semua itu lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Ho nona muda, rupanya kau pengertian ya? Tenang saja, setelah kau menerima kenikmatan dari kami, kau pasti akan kami bunuh sesuai permintaanmu. Kau puas?"

"Jadi, apa kami bisa mulai sekarang?"

Kekasih. Apa aku bisa mendapatkan semacam itu? Apa hanya aku yang tak mendapatkannya? Kenapa? Apa ada seseorang yang bisa menjawabnya? Apa ada orang? Apa ada orang?

"Ya, kalian bisa mulai saat aku selesai melepas semua pakaianku."

Sambil menatap datar ke arah 3 pria disekelilingku, satu per satu aku mulai melepas semua pakaianku. Telanjang, aku tidak peduli lagi. Toh aku akan mati.

"Hoh sudah kubilang, dia punya payudara yang besar dan kencang."

Seperti yang kalian kira, aku telah melepas semua pakaianku kecuali bra dan celana dalam yang sama-sama berwarna putih. Kuharap, setelah ini aku akan berada ditempat yang kuinginkan. Air terjun, taman bunga, binatang-binatang, tunggu aku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku yang-"

"Wah terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga kakakku, kalian baik sekali. Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya kembali, maaf sudah merepotkan."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut pirang datang dan menarikku. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya?

"Hey bocah, kakakmu itu sudah bilang kepada kami kalau kami boleh melakukan apapun padanya. Jangan ikut campur!"

Salah satu 3 pria tadi menarik tanganku.

Terdiam, anak itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap tajam kearah pria yang menarikku. Dan aku bisa melihat , d-dia? Kenapa bisa ada disini? _Uzumaki Naruto_, teman satu kelasku kuliah. Yah, tubuhnya memang seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, tapi yang kutahu dia tidak pernah berbicara apapun dengan orang lain. Dia adalah seorang pendiam, meski nilainya terbilang biasa-biasa saja malah termasuk rendah. Aku sering melihatnya di bully ketika dia akan masuk kelas, dan tak seorang pun yang mau menolongnya meski berjalan didekatnya. Pernah aku mengajaknya berbicara tapi tak ditanggapinya. Aku belum pernah mendengar bagaimana suaranya, seperti orang dewasa kah? Atau sebaliknya? Dan sekarang, aku bisa mendengar dia berkata. Suaranya kecil dan begitu... menggemaskan.

"Kau bandel juga ya? Lepaskan tangannya!"

Pria yang menarikku tampak mulai marah.

"Kaulah yang harus melepaskan tangan kotormu itu darinya, atau kau-"

"Atau apa? Kau ingin menghajar kami? Tidak mungkin seorang pendek sepertimu bisa menghajar kami, kau ingin mati ha?"

Jangan, tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain ikut ke dalam masalah yang kubuat. Kumohon, pergilah. Aku... tidak ingin orang lain terluka karena aku. Kumohon...

"Atau tubuh kalian akan kuhancurkan berkeping-keping."

Kulihat kedua mata _Uzumaki-san _menyala biru, dan seketika itu pria yang menarikku tadi mendadak terangkat dengan cepat oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Terangkat tinggi, lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi dari gedung pencakar langit, lebih tinggi lagi hingga tak terlihat karena terselimuti awan.

"H-Hey, apa yang barusan itu?" Kedua pria yang lain tampak tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi, aku pun juga.

Kurasakan, tangan _Uzumaki-san _sudah tak menggenggam tanganku. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan ketakutan seseorang yang semakin keras dari arah langit. Kemudian mendadak saja, ada banyak cipratan darah di tempat dimana pria yang menarikku tadi berdiri. Tidak hanya itu saja, disana aku juga melihat kepala seseorang yang sudah tak bertubuh. I-Itukan pria tadi, b-bagaimana bisa?

"H-Hey, itukan _Renji_, k-kenapa hanya kepalanya saja?" Dua pria itu tampak terkejut dan mulai ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan menghancurkan tubuh kalian, jangan salahkan aku, kalianlah yang memilih ini."

Kembali, aku menatap _Uzumaki-san_. Dia menyeringai begitu menakutkan, hingga membuatku terpaku padanya dengan rasa ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi jauh darinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa sangat kaku. Ah bagaimana ini?!

"H-Ha... dia, dia monster!"

"Tolooong! Tolong aku!"

Kedua pria itu tampak melarikan diri. H-Hey aku juga ikut, tolong kembali!

"Kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu, teman sekelas. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu begitu saja."

_Uzumaki-san_ terlihat mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu tak lama dia pun menjentikan jarinya, sebelum kemudian kembali menggenggam tanganku. Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba merasa tenang ketika dia melakukan itu, menggenggam tanganku.

Sekarang, aku bisa melihat banyak darah tumpah di tempat kedua pria yang melarikan diri itu. T-Tunggu, mereka sudah tidak ada disana. Waktu belumlah lama berganti, tidak mungkin secepat itu mereka berdua sudah lari jauh dari tempat ini. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan saat _Uzumaki-san _menjentikan jarinya tadi, mereka berdua langsung hancur? Mengingat tentang apa yang dilakukannya pada pria yang menarikku tadi, sepertinya memang dia yang melakukannya. Tapi... saat ini aku lebih tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa... kenapa sekarang aku tidak merasa ketakutan sedikit pun terhadap_ Uzumaki-san_? Ini aneh.

"Sudah bosan dengan kenyataan? Ingin pergi ke dunia impian melalui bunuh diri? Apa Tuhan akan mengampuni dosamu begitu saja? Berterima kasihlah padaku karena menyelamatkanmu dari ketakutan neraka." Kata _Uzumaki-san _tanpa melihat kearahku. Apa maksud perkataannya?

"Ah lupakan sajalah apa yang kukatakan tadi. Tapi ingatlah suatu hal yang akan kukatakan, teman sekelas." Katanya lagi sambil melepas tanganku yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ingat orang-orang disekitarmu sebelum melakukan hal seperti tadi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun yang dikatakannya lagi. Sambil kembali memakai semua pakaian yang telah kulepaskan, aku pun kembali berjalan pulang. Tak kusangka, aku akan bertemu dengan _Uzumaki-san _tadi. Entah kenapa, setelah kutahu suaranya begitu kecil dan imut, aku ingin sekali mencium beberapa kali kedua pipinya itu. T-Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? E-E tapi... setelah kupikir-kupikir, itu memang benar sih. Aku suka dengan anak kecil, jadi tidak heran kalau aku... he? _Uzumaki-san _kan bukan anak kecil, dia seumuran denganku, hanya saja tubuhnya yang seperti anak kecil. H-Ha? J-Jangan-jangan aku... ah! Kenapa aku malah begitu cepat menyimpulkan sih? Tidak mungkin hanya karena dia menyelamatkanku tadi, aku jatuh hati padanya. Yah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

Tak sadar, aku sudah sampai di perempatan jalan raya. Sambil menunggu lampu hijau tanda penyeberangan, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. _Uzumaki-san _menggenggam tanganku, dan dia terlihat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia juga tampak sangat marah besar saat ketiga pria itu menatap kearah bagian dadaku. Beginikah rasanya jika aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang selalu melindungiku? Terasa... sangat indah. Indah sekali.

"Aku jadi ingin hidup lebih lama lagi."

Saat kutahu lampu hijau tanda penyeberangan telah menyala, aku pun mulai menyeberang.

1 langkah.

_Uzumaki-san_. Mungkin besok, aku harus berterima kasih padamu.

2 langkah.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Perasaan apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan datang kepadaku. Ada apa ini?

3 langkah.

Belum sempat aku berada di tengah jalan, sesuatu terlihat berdiri di atas lampu lalu lintas. Itu orang, bukan sepertinya bukan. Wujudnya seperti wanita telanjang, seluruh kulitnya berwarna hitam gelap, wajahnya tampak hancur seperti terbakar dengan mata melotot, dan mulut yang lebar. Mengerikan sekali.

Aku melirik orang-orang disekitarku, yang sedang menyeberang sama sepertiku, yang ada di dalam mobil-mobil, dan semuanya. Kenapa... mereka seakan tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita aneh itu? Apakah itu hanya patung atau semacamnya? Tapi kenapa harus ada diatas lampu lalu lintas? Ada yang tidak beres.

Kembali, aku menatap ke tempat wanita aneh itu berada. Mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak. Tadi itu, benarkan? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada disana lagi? Kemana perginya wanita aneh itu?

Aku mengamati sekeliling. Perlahan, perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimutiku. Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Kenapa sekarang langit tampak berwarna hitam? Bukankah saat ini masih siang? Dan, kenapa semua orang seakan seperti patung-patung yang selalu diam? Mungkinkah waktu tiba-tiba berhenti? Tapi, kenapa hanya aku seorang saja yang tidak ikut seperti mereka? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Itu karena, kau hanyalah sampah yang sudah sepatutnya dibuang."

Seseorang berbisik padaku dari belakang. Ha? Seseorang berbisik? Aku menengok kebelakang.

I-Itu...

Itu...

Itu wanita aneh tadi!

Cepat-cepat aku pun langsung memejamkan mata karena tak sanggup melihatnya sedekat ini. Wanita aneh itu, ada dibelakangku, dia ada dibelakangku! Tepat dibelakangku! Aku tidak mengira kalau wajahnya akan serusak itu. Kedua bola matanya seperti ingin keluar, sangat menakutkan. Dia pasti setan atau sejenisnya. Ah! Bagaimana ini? Siapapun tolong aku!

"Wahai angin yang berhembus kencang, wahai air yang terus mengaliri kehidupan, wahai tanah yang kuat perkasa, wahai api yang membarakan semangat. Izinkan aku menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk mengurung sementara setan yang hina dibawahku ini."

Suara siapa itu?

"Sialan kau!"

Perlahan, aku mulai membuka mataku. Terang, terang sekali, hingga aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa ini? Kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggendongku sambil melayang tinggi setinggi tiang lampu?

"Sekarang kau sudah aman, teman sekelas."

Suara itu... aku mengenalnya. Suaranya kecil dan begitu imut, mungkinkah._ Uzumaki-san._

"Siapa kau?" Aku memastikan.

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu 2 kali, kenapa kau bertanya namaku siapa?" Seluruh tubuhnya bersinar terang bagai sebuah lampu yang menyala. Sangat indah.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali menggangguku!"

Aku menatap kebawah, tepat di jalan tempat aku menyeberang tadi dan tepat dimana wanita aneh itu berada. Dia tampak sangat marah melihat _Uzumaki-san _datang menolongku. Yah, entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau dia akan terus menyelamatkanku.

"Aku? Kau bertanya padaku siapa aku?!"

Kembali, aku menatap wajah _Uzumaki-san_, dan entah kenapa kedua pipiku mendadak saja terasa hangat. Dia terlihat seperti sedang senang sekali dengan senyum yang meremehkan kearah wanita aneh itu. Dan tak sadar, aku belum juga mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Tak peduli dengan bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang _Uzumaki-san _menggendongku seperti sekarang. Tak peduli dengan bagaimana bisa dia begitu kuat menggendongku yang bahkan lebih berat dan lebih tinggi darinya? Serta, bagaimana dia bisa melayang dengan tubuhnya yang bersinar? Aku tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa pasrah padanya.

"Cih! Kau sombong sekali, memang aku akan takut dengan mantra dari raja keempat yang kau ucapkan tadi? Tidak semudah itu!"

"Aku adalah raja pertama dari keempat raja yang ada di dunia. _Bright Imagination_!"

Dan suara pecah tawa pun terdengar keras dari mulut lebar wanita aneh itu.

"Kau bercanda? 800 tahun sudah berlalu, dia sudah menghilang sejak itu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengan banyak penyihir yang mengaku-ngaku adalah raja pertama seperti dirimu, mereka hanya akan mudah dibunuh."

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau sebelumnya ada banyak orang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai raja pertama sepertiku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak seperti mereka."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin basa-basi lagi. Mari kita mulai pertarungannya."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, silahkan saja-"

"Aku sudah ada disini bodoh!"

C-Cepat sekali! Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau wanita aneh itu sudah ada dibelakang _Uzumaki-san _sekarang. Dia tampak sedang mengayunkan kakinya sekuat tenaga, dia akan menendang kami!

Dilain sisi, terlihat kedua mata _Uzumaki-san _menyala biru. Seketika itu terdengar suara keras bel kereta api entah darimana. Suaranya begitu keras, semakin keras, semakin keras, dan saat itulah aku bisa melihat kereta api tiba-tiba muncul dari langit melintas cepat dan menabrak wanita aneh itu. Anehnya, ketika kereta api itu menabrak permukaan, benda itu langsung hancur menjadi pecahan kaca kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Kulihat, wanita aneh itu sudah terbaring tak berdaya di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan raya setelah tadi tertabrak kereta api yang menurutku tak masuk akal dari mana arah datangnya, meski kutahu hal itu pasti ulah _Uzumaki-san _yang melakukan. Kereta api muncul dari langit? Mana ada?

"Oh, sudah kalah ya? Aku kira kau sekuat ucapanmu, ternyata..."

Wanita aneh itu tampak mulai kembali berdiri, lalu menatap tajam kearah kami. Tapi tidak lama, tiba-tiba tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkannya berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ada apa? Dia... menatap langit bukan kearah kami.

Aku pun juga mengalihkan pandanganku kesana, kearah langit.

A-Apa itu? Jumlah yang sangat besar, bahkan langit sampai tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang sangat banyak itu. Ribuan, ah bukan sepertinya jutaan. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku untuk melihat jelas benda apa yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.

Itu...

Itu...

Itu bukan benda, tapi orang. Orang yang sangat banyak, mereka semua sedang membawa busur sambil berdiri dengan awan putih sebagai pijakannya. Dan busur mereka mengarah pada... wanita aneh itu. Tak heran jika dia tampak sangat ketakutan. Ini sungguh hal yang menakjubkan.

"Aku sengaja memanggil sementara semua pendekar yang telah lama mati dari dunia lain untuk membuatmu percaya kalau aku adalah raja pertama, bukankah aku orang yang baik? Asal kau tahu saja, jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak sampai-sampai menyelimuti kota Tokyo ini, bukankah kau sedang melihatnya?"

_Uzumaki Naruto_, seorang pendiam yang nilainya biasa-biasa saja bahkan termasuk rendah, tubuhnya seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun, dengan suaranya yang kecil dan begitu menggemaskan. Tidak kusangka, dia adalah orang seperti yang kulihat sekarang. Apakah ini hanya mimpi belaka? Seperti dalam film saja.

Mataku tiba-tiba mengerjap beberapa kali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu bukan kehendakku sendiri untuk melakukannya. Sekarang seluruh tubuhku mendadak saja terasa hangat, dan aku tidak begitu kuat lagi untuk membuka mataku lebih lama. Mataku terpejam. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

"Hinata..."

.

"Hinata..."

Suara siapa itu?

"Hinata..."

Terdengar lagi? Siapa itu?

"Hinata..."

Siapa yang memanggilku? Kenapa harus aku?

"Hinata..."

Suaranya semakin keras.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata..."

"HINATA!"

Mendadak saja, mataku terbuka dengan paksa. S-Sakit, kepalaku terasa sakit. Sambil beberapa kali mengamati sekeliling, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang aneh. Seperti sebuah ingatan yang telah kutinggalkan sangat lama saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu.

"Ya ampun, sudah kukira kekuatan esper masih ada dalam tubuhmu meski kau sudah bereinkarnasi."

Aku menatap seseorang yang berdiri disampingku.

Aku sudah ada dikamarku, masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

Terdiam sejenak. Sekarang aku ada dikamarku, _Uzumaki-san _ada disampingku, aku masih tiduran.

Um... sepertinya ada yang aneh.

.

Perlahan, mataku pun mendadak membulat. _U-Uzumaki-san _ada dikamarku?! B-Bagaimana bisa?

"Hey, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, aku tadi menyelamatkanmu dari setan tahu, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawamu kesini."

Oh, begitu.

T-Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia tahu dimana rumahku?

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Ah sudahlah, yang penting kau bisa selamat."

Padahal aku belum sempat bertanya padanya, tapi dia seakan sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan kukatakan padanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Kataku padanya.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kau tinggal sendirian di rumah yang besar ini."

Aku bangun terduduk, "Tentu saja, kedua orang tuaku telah lama meninggal, jadi aku mengurus rumah ini sendirian."

"Oh, maaf."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula kedua orang tua yang kumaksud bukanlah orang tua kandungku." Kataku begitu saja.

_Uzumaki-san_ tampak menyipitkan kedua matanya saat aku selesai mengatakan itu. "Apa maksudmu?" ia bertanya.

"Yang kutahu, waktu masih bayi aku ditemukan didepan pintu rumah ini, karena itu mereka mengasuhku." Kenapa aku mengatakannya?

Dia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tanganku begitu saja, dia juga tampak tersenyum sekarang. "Demi keselamatanmu, aku akan tinggal disini sementara, bolehkan?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja kedua pipiku menghangat. A-Apa maksudnya dengan tinggal disini? Apa jangan-jangan dia akan menginap dirumahku? K-Kenapa secepat ini?

"Tenang saja, aku bukanlah orang yang jahat. Apa kau ingat dengan wanita aneh yang kau lihat tadi?"

W-Wanita aneh? Jadi, jadi apa yang kulihat itu adalah nyata?

"Dia adalah salah satu setan yang mengincar tubuhmu, akan berbahaya jika aku tidak ada didekatmu, kumohon mengertilah. Aku juga akan berusaha supaya tidak membuatmu repot dirumahmu karena aku disini."

Jadi benar, wanita aneh itu adalah setan.

"Saat mereka mulai mengincarmu, mereka akan terlebih dulu menghentikan waktu secara paksa, tidak heran jika ketika kau melihat wanita itu, benda-benda hidup disekitarmu akan seperti patung."

Entah kenapa meski aku tidak begitu paham tentang apa yang dikatakannya, aku merasa percaya saja.

"Jadi, apa kau mengizinkanku tinggal dirumahmu, teman sekelas." Katanya masih menggenggam tanganku.

Kedua pipiku kembali menghangat saat aku berusaha mencoba menatap wajah _Uzumaki-san_ yang begitu imut itu. "Tapi... ada beberapa syarat, jika kau mau tinggal dirumahku." Ucapku senormal mungkin.

Dia juga tampak masih tersenyum. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Kehidupan dunia nyata itu selalu saja merepotkan. Mengenal, berteman, bersahabat, dikhianati. Inilah realita dalam dunia nyata. Dihajar atau menghajar. Selalu saja putus asa. Dijatuhkan atau menjatuhkan. Selalu saja egois. Memilih jalan terang atau lari dari masalah. Selalu saja ada keraguan.

"P-Pertama, jika kau memanggilku, panggil nama depanku. Dan k-ke-kedua, Apa... apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu j-juga?"

"Hah? Apa hanya itu?"

"T-Tidak, ada satu lagi."

Aku... ingin pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa melihat air terjun dengan taman bunga disekitarnya. Pergi ke tempat yang indah, dimana matahari bersinar begitu cerah disana. Dimana aku bisa berdua saja dengan seseorang.

"Kau tahu? Setelah aku mendengar suaramu yang s-sedikit kecil, aku ingin sekali melakukan suatu hal padamu."

Seseorang yang berarti bagiku. Seseorang? Seseorang yang telah lama kenal dan baru saja akrab. Seorang penyelamat bagiku.

"Kau harus mengizinkanku menciummu setiap pagi, b-bukan bibir tapi pipi, ya pipi saja."

_Naruto-kun_. Yah, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wah, akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic. Maaf yah semuanya, fic sebelumnya tidak bisa saya lanjutkan karena suatu hal, maaf banget.

Tentang fic diatas, kalau bingung yah jangan terlalu dipikirkan yah, ini hanya fic pelampiasan karena masalah fic sebelumnya.

Kalau ada banyak yang suka, nanti saya usahakan lanjutin. Entah mau gimana, nih fic alurnya mundur, jadi kalau bingung pasti akan dijelasin di chapter berikut kenapa bisa terjadi?

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya.^^

Terima kasih.


	2. Kenyataan Kedua

_Bohong, huh. Pernahkah dari kita merasakan kalau teman atau sahabat kita akan melakukan suatu kebohongan nantinya? Entah besar atau kecil, jika itu sudah terjadi dan mereka ingin kita memaafkan, bagaimana yang seharusnya kita lakukan? Memaafkannya begitu saja? Bertanya padanya, kenapa? Menjauhinya dan tidak ingin berbicara lagi? Atau... bersikap seperti biasanya saat bertemu? Jangan bodoh._

"Sudah waktunya untuk bangkit dari singgasanaku."

Seorang pria berjenggot dengan pakaiannya ala raja bangsawan tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebuah senyum pun mulai diperlihatkannya kepada seorang wanita berpakaian tentara yang terlihat berjongkok hormat didepan tempat ia berdiri.

"Raja pertama, huh? 800 tahun telah berlalu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Apa wajahnya sudah berubah ya?" Pria paruh baya itu tampak beberapa kali mengelus-elus jenggot hitamnya yang mulai memutih.

"Maaf begitu lancang baginda raja, sebenarnya ada maksud apa anda memanggilku kemari?" Tanya wanita tentara itu.

"Yah tidak terlalu penting sih. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk sedikit mencari tahu tentang identitas seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

Sejenak, pria bermahkota itu menghela nafas. "Aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau selalu gagal masuk ke angkatan manapun. Meski selalu memakai seragam tentaramu itu, kau tidak layak menjadi seorang prajurit tahu." Katanya.

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Yah yah aku mengerti, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan darimu apapun itu, kau puas?" Kata pria paruh baya itu begitu saja.

"Aku Liea Rosalia, seorang prajurit perempuan telah menerima perintah dari raja keempat, siap melaksanakan tugas!" Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita tentara itu pun pergi tanpa sepatah kata yang diucapkannya lagi.

Kembali, pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Gadis yang aneh," bisiknya dalam hati.

"Maaf menyela baginda raja, apa perlu kami siapkan pesawat untuk pergi ke kerajaan raja kedua dan ketiga?" Seorang pria yang memakai pakaian ala pelayan bangsawan tampak berjongkok hormat disamping pria paruh baya itu.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, wahai pelayanku. Tinggal menggunakan telepati saja, aku bisa memberitahu mereka tentang keberadaan raja pertama, meski sekarang teknologi telah maju, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti bergantung pada kekuatanku sendiri bukan kepada mesin. Bukankah aku sudah beberapa kali mengatakannya?" Tampak sedikit kemarahan mulai muncul dari raut muka sang raja.

"M-Mafkan saya, kalau begitu silahkan anda lanjutkan kegiatannya, permisi."

_Bohong, huh. Pernahkah dari kita merasakan kalau teman atau sahabat kita akan melakukan suatu kebohongan nantinya? Entah besar atau kecil, jika itu sudah terjadi, bagaimana yang seharusnya kita lakukan? Memaafkannya begitu saja? Bertanya padanya, kenapa? Menjauhinya dan tidak ingin berbicara lagi? Atau... bersikap seperti biasanya saat bertemu? Jangan bodoh._

_._

_._

_._

**Eternal Reality**

**Chapter 2 : **_Kenyataan Yang kedua._

**By.**_ Ichido Subarashi_

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto _**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : **_Naruto x Hinata_

**Warning (!) OOC, AU, OC, miss (typo), gunakan tempo lambat saat membaca, dll.**

**Hinata POV**

.

.

Gelap, semuanya terlihat gelap.

Dimana aku?

Tempat apa ini? Semuanya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat, mungkinkah aku sudah mati?

_**"Kau sudah mati?"**_

Kenapa sekarang aku duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakiku? Lalu, kenapa aku menangis? Siapa yang aku tangisi?

"Mama."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berlari melewatiku. Dia laki-laki. Aku mencoba melihatnya, tetapi aku terlalu malas untuk itu. Kenapa?

"Papa."

Sekarang bayangan sepasang pengantin tampak berdiri didepanku. Yang kutahu, yang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan sama sepertiku, dan yang pria berambut pirang. Siapa mereka? Wajah mereka tak terlihat.

"Mama, Papa!"

Anak kecil tadi mendekati mereka.

_**"Kau sudah mati?"**_

Entah kenapa, saat aku mengerjapkan mataku satu kali, mereka mendadak saja tidak ada. Anak itu, bayangan sepasang pengantin itu, mereka semua menghilang. Ada apa?

**"Ohayou, Milady."**

Aku mendengar suara, seperti suara seorang nenek tua, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Tetapi, aku belum juga melihat wujudnya.

**"Aku bilang... OHAAAYOOU MIILAADY!"**

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita terlihat muncul didepanku. Dia membungkuk menatap wajahku sangat dekat. Kedua bola matanya tampak hancur dengan pecahan kaca yang menancap disana, wajahnya seperti meleleh, pipi kananya juga tampak sudah sobek hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang hitam, dan darah pun mulai terlihat mengalir kemudian menetes-netes dari pelipisnya. Aneh. Kenapa aku tidak merasa takut sedikit pun?

"Apa maumu?" Kataku datar padanya.

Dia tampak menyeringai sekarang. **"Hoo, apa ini balasan dari seorang ratu esper setelah kubantu mengembalikan beberapa ingatannya yang telah lama hilang?"** Jawabnya.

Ratu esper? Ingatan yang telah lama hilang? Apakah... apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan mimpi aneh yang kualami saat itu? Mimpi aneh yang kualami ketika aku tiba-tiba pingsan kemaren.

**"Benar, milady."**

Aku sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba kudengar suara lonceng entah darimana terdengar begitu saja. Wanita itu masih menatapku sangat dekat dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai meraba-raba wajahku. Anehnya, aku merasa tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Kenapa?

**"Apa kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa sekarang kau tidak merasa takut sedikit pun? Apa... kau ingin kuceritakan sebuah cerita**?" Kurasakan, tanpa seizinku dia menjilati begitu saja pipi kananku. Tapi, aku membiarkannya.

**"Aku mengerti aku mengerti, tanpa kekuatan esper milikmu kau memang hanya manusia normal saja." **Katanya, sekarang dia kurasakan sedang menciumi rambutku. Aku diam saja.

"Memang aku peduli." Kataku datar, lagi.

Kulihat, ekspresi kemarahan mulai tampak diwajahnya yang rusak.** "JAANGAAAN MEMBUATKU MARAH! KAUUU HARUUS PEEDULIII!"**

Aku sejenak terdiam. Kenapa dia malah membentak sekeras itu? Didepan wajahku lagi. Apalagi nada suaranya, terdengar aneh.

"Baiklah, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kenapa aku masih begitu tenang?

Sekarang, wanita itu tampak tersenyum walau masih terlihat menyeramkan.

**"Terima kasih, milady. Aku akan menceritakan suatu cerita padamu. Tolong didengarkan, dan jika kau tidak mendengarnya... aku akan meledakkan otakmu."**

Dia sejenak terdiam, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangannya juga masih menggerayangi seluruh wajahku.

**"Kejadian itu, terjadi saat 865 tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika dua jenis manusia saling bertarung. Manusia **_**norm**_** dengan manusia **_**esper**_**. Manusia **_**norm **_**yang bergantung pada kekuatan kami para setan dan manusia **_**esper **_**yang bergantung pada energi mereka sendiri serta alam. Peperangan yang akan menentukan manusia jenis apa yang lebih baik hidup di dunia, peperangan yang akan membuat segumpal darah menjadi lautan darah, peperangan yang telah membuat kami para setan mulai menikmati karena banyak sekali orang-orang yang saling membunuh. Bertarung dan bertarung, terus dan terus hingga tak ada yang tersisa sedikit pun, kecuali pemimpin mereka. Sang ratu **_**esper**_**, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan, sang kaisar pemimpin dari manusia **_**norm**_**, Ran Ryuu. Pertarungan sengit mereka sangat menakutkan, bahkan sampai 3 hari 3 malam mereka masih bertarung. Gunung hancur, lautan terbelah, awan terbilas habis, tanah merekah, suara bising dari mereka yang saling adu kekuatan terus terdengar. Kekuatan mereka seimbang. Kemarahan, kebencian, balas dendam terus saja menggetarkan seluruh benua Asia. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan abadi mereka. Mereka tidak akan pernah merasa lelah setelah dari mereka mati. Kami para setan merasa sangat senang dengan perang kedua pemimpin itu. Kami pun terus membisikkan ke telinga mereka berdua. Hancurkan, hancurkan semuanya, hancurkan semuanya tanpa tersisa, jangan biarkan salah satu dari kalian terus hidup, hancurkan, HANCURKAN!"**

Dia semangat sekali bercerita.

**"Tapi, kesenangan kami tidaklah lama. Hingga, mereka datang."**

Mereka?

**"Raja pertama, raja kedua, raja ketiga, raja keempat. Mereka bekerja sama membuat pertarungan kedua pemimpin itu berhenti. Kami sangat marah. Jangan biarkan mereka mengganggu pertarungan kalian, jangan biarkan, bunuh mereka, bunuh mereka, SEKARANG! Kami berbisik pada kedua pemimpin itu. Tapi, kekuatan keempat raja bukanlah tandingan mereka. Mereka berdua pun terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan. Dan hidup dengan damai di dunia penuh derita ini."**

T-Tunggu, aku baru sadar. Kurasa tadi, aku mendengar dia mengucapkan namaku.

**"Bangsa setan telah terlanjur menikmati peperangan itu, kami ingin lagi, kami ingin lagi! Kenapa harus dihentikan? Terus, cepat, lanjutkan, jangan berhenti! Kami sangat marah. Bisikkan kami tak berguna karena adanya keempat raja sialan itu. Kami marah, kami sangat marah. Keempat raja sialan itu... KAMI AKAN BENCI SELAMANYAAAA!"**

Aku tidak terlalu paham kenapa namaku juga ikut kedalam ceritanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan cerita yang djelaskannya secara panjang lebar itu. Nyatakah apa yang dia ceritakan?

**"Apa kau mendengar ceritaku, milady?"** Tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang penuh harap agar aku menjawab, ya.

Aku menatapnya datar. "Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Aah, dia sepertinya akan marah lagi, marah besar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak peduli.

**"K-Kau! Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu menceritakan cerita yang panjang... KEEENAPAA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANNYAAA!"** Lagi-lagi dia membentak.

Aku tersentak hebat ketika mendadak saja kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku memegang erat kepalaku dengan kedua tangan. S-Sakit sekali! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit?! Sakit! Sakit sekali?!

_"Kau adalah ratu esper."_

_"Bukan reinkarnasi."_

_"Kau adalah ratu esper."_

Siapa yang berkata itu?

H-Hah? K-Kepalaku, kepalaku sudah tak sakit lagi.

_"Kau adalah ratu esper."_

_"Bukan reinkarnasi."_

_"Kau adalah ratu esper."_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Seperti suara... diriku sendiri yang tengah berbisik ketelingaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang semua ini. Ingatan yang hilang, ratu esper, aku masih belum percaya.

**"Aku akan membunuhmu."**

Aku menatap wanita itu. Dia tampak mengangakan mulutnya sangat lebar. Dan seketika itu, muncul sepasang tangan dari lubang kerongkongannya. Kedua mataku mendadak menyipit ketika suara tawa nenek-nenek tiba-tiba terdengar menggema dimana-mana. Suara siapa? Wanita itu? Bukan, sepertinya bukan. Kulihat, dia tampak masih sibuk mengangakan...e-e apa itu?

Sangat besar, panjang, menggeliat, menjijikan, dan tepat didepanku. Lintah, kah? Mulutnya bulat dengan gigi-gigi bagai gergaji, serta tubuhnya yang hitam dan tampak... licin. Heh, lagi-lagi aku tidak merasa takut.

**"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"**

Jadi... hewan raksasa ini adalah jelmaan wanita tadi? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu.

H-Hah? Kenapa ini? K-Kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri? Aku sedikit gelisah ketika tangan kananku tiba-tiba terangkat dengan sendirinya. Ada apa ini? Tanganku bergerak begitu saja. Dan, sekarang aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang menarikku keatas.

"Hinataaaa...!"

S-Suara itu?

"Hinataaaa...!"

Sepertinya aku kenal.

"Hinataaaa...!"

N-Naruto-kun?

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat genggam tanganku agar aku bisa mengeluarkanmu!"

Terang, mendadak saja sekelilingku yang tadinya gelap sekarang mulai terang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku seperti habis keluar dari dalam mulut seekor hewan raksasa? Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Naruto? Kenapa saat ini aku melihatnya sedang menarik tanganku dari atas? Ada apa ini?

.

**Flash Back**

Pukul 05:30, aku menatap jam kecil berbentuk persegi panjang di meja dekatku berbaring. Sambil beberapa kali meregangkan tangan dan kaki, aku pun langsung terduduk kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur. Hari yang akan menjadi menyenangkan bagiku, kataku dalam hati. Tidak seperti biasanya aku akan tersenyum setelah bangun tidur. Mungkin, hari-hari yang lalu aku biasanya akan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dengan rasa malas. Tapi hari ini, apakah karena dia ada disini ya? Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar mendengar suaranya yang imut itu. Naruto, aku akan mulai membiasakan diri memanggil nama depannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Aku mulai berlatih memanggilnya. Sambil berjalan kearah tempat dimana aku biasa mandi, aku terus mengucapkan nama itu.

"Naruto-kun."

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang mengucapkannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Tak peduli dengan diriku yang selalu malu jika memanggil orang lain, aku ingin mengucapkannya terus.

"Naruto-kun."

Hah, mandi sudah, pakai baju sudah, dandan sudah, tinggal memasak. Kyaaa kenapa aku malah bertingkah seperti seorang istri? Ah, bodoh amat. Oh iya, aku jadi ingat dengannya, apa keluarga Naruto-kun tidak khawatir ya saat mereka tahu dia tinggal dirumahku? Mungkin, aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto-kun sekarang. "Naruto-kun, sarapannya sudah siap." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu. Dasar bodoh, kenapa aku malah bertingkah seperti seorang ibu? Bodoh! Bodoh!

Pintu pun mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan Naruto-kun yang sepertinya baru saja bangun. Sudah kuduga, dia masih tampak sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin sekali memeluknya!

"Ya ampun, aku selalu heran denganmu, Hinata. Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi repot sih? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak... h-hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"N-Naruto-kun kawai!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku langsung memeluknya erat!

"H-Ha?"

"Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, sebentar saja."

"E... b-baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Ah, terima kasih!"

Aku semakin gemas saja padanya.

Dia pendek, dia kecil, suaranya imut, rambutnya pirang, dia punya 3 garis disetiap pipinya, itulah Naruto-kun. Saking gemas aku padanya, aku pun berkali-kali menggesekkan pipiku sendiri kepipinya.

Entah kenapa aku sangat berharap kalau aku ingin dia selalu bersamaku.

"Aku ingin pergi bekerja. Apa kau tidak apa kutinggal sendirian?" Kataku, saat aku selesai menghabiskan sarapan.

Terlihat, Naruto-kun masih sibuk memakan masakan yang kubuat tadi. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan apa. Dan, tentang piringnya, biar aku yang mencucinya nanti." Katanya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, jaa" Kataku, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah.

Haaah, beginikah rasanya bila ada orang yang akan menunggu kedatanganku di rumah nanti? Indah, indah sekali.

Tak sadar, setelah berjalan lama akhirnya aku pun sampai juga di tempat kerjaku. Restaurant Ichiraku, disitulah aku bekerja. Sebagai seorang kepala koki, yaitu chef. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tadi berjalan saja saat pergi kesini. Rumahku dari sini hanya berjarak 300 meter, jarak yang dekat bukan? Lalu, kenapa aku harus repot-repot naik taksi?

"Ohayou Ayame-san." Aku membungkuk sebentar ketika seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang keluar dari restaurant itu. Dia tampak sedikit marah melihatku.

"Kau terlambat 20 menit, Hinata." Katanya sambil berkaca pinggang. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan marah padaku. Apa aku harus bilang, terlambat karena bangun kesiangan? Tentu saja tidak, pasti akan gawat jika aku mengatakan itu. Mungkin saja, dia akan memecatku. Yah benar, Ayame-san adalah pemilik restaurant Ichiraku. Tak heran, jika dia terlihat marah padaku sekarang. Restaurant Ichiraku buka pada pukul 6 pagi, dan untuk para pekerjanya harus datang 10 menit sebelum restaurant dibuka. Tapi aku malah datang 20 menit setelahnya. Bodohnya diriku ini.

"Kita sudah mendapat banyak pelanggan, cepat pergi ke dapur dan pakai seragammu, lalu segera lakukan tugasmu."

Sebentar, aku pun membungkuk padanya sebelum kemudian berjalan cepat masuk ke restaurant. Saat itulah, aku bisa melihat banyak orang yang tampaknya sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Belum lama restaurant ini buka tapi sudah dipenuhi pelanggan, inilah restaurant Ichiraku. Sering ramai karena menu yang disajikan selalu enak dan menarik perhatian.

"Ohayou minna-san." Ucapku keras saat memasuki dapur.

"Ah syukurlah anda datang."

"Kami sangat kerepotan disini karena anda tidak ada."

"Kukira aku akan dipecat."

Aku tersenyum. Mereka menungguku rupanya. Ah indahnya.

Dengan keras, aku pun menepuk kedua telapak tanganku. "Hora hora! kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sebaik mungkin. Lee-san, ada berapa pesanan yang masih belum disajikan?" Aku menatap pemuda berambut poni yang berpakaian ala pelayan restaurant didekatku.

"39 pesanan!" Katanya penuh semangat seperti biasa.

"Chef Hinata, apa anda tidak memakai seragam terlebih dulu?" Salah seorang koki yang perempuan bertanya padaku.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, para pelanggan sedang menunggu pesanan mereka." Aku melihat daftar pesanan pelanggan.

"Wah, hari ini chef Hinata sepertinya sedang sangat bersemangat."

"Yosh, kita mulai masaknya..."

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hari demi hari selalu sama bagiku, tak ada yang berubah. Tidur, makan, mandi, kerja, kuliah, selalu sama. Begitu membosankan. Ingin sekali aku pergi dari dunia ini, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Lalu, untuk apa aku hidup? Aku ingin segera mati.

"Iris bawangnya dengan cepat!"

Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati hidupku. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto-kun kemaren. Lihat orang-orang disekitarmu sebelum melakukan itu, huh? Sangat keren.

"Ah aku menumpahkan kuahnya! Bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan menyerah, akan kubantu membuatnya!"

"Chef Hinata, anda terlalu baik."

Kehidupan dunia nyata itu selalu saja merepotkan. Mengenal, berteman, bersahabat, dikhianati. Inilah realita dalam dunia nyata. Dihajar atau menghajar. Selalu saja putus asa. Dijatuhkan atau menjatuhkan. Selalu saja egois. Memilih jalan terang atau lari dari masalah. Selalu saja ada keraguan.

"Oke, selanjutnya letakkan sajiannya di meja depanku!"

Aku... ingin pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa melihat air terjun dengan taman bunga disekitarnya. Pergi ke tempat yang indah, dimana matahari bersinar begitu cerah disana. Dimana aku bisa berdua saja dengan seseorang.

"Terlalu banyak garam! Kemanisan! Tambah sedikit merica!"

Tapi, itu hanyalah pemikiran yang egois. Waktu itu, aku memang terlalu cepat hanya untuk sekedar berpikir. Selalu memutuskan tanpa melihat sekitar. Namun, untuk sekarang dan nanti aku telah memutuskannya. Bahwa aku tidak ingin lagi pergi ke tempat itu. Tempatku disini, di dunia ini. Bersama orang-orang didekatku, aku akan mencoba menikmatinya.

Haah, akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga hari ini. Sudah pukul 17:00, aku menatap jam tangan yang kupakai. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto-kun di rumah ya? Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya!" Aku berpamitan pada semua teman-temanku tadi untuk pulang lebih dulu. Aku bertugas sebagai kepala koki restaurant Ichiraku hanya pada hari senin dan jum'at saja. Yah benar, aku hanya bekerja dihari itu. Dijadwal, maksudnya.

"Haaah hari yang begitu melelahkan."

Tak sadar, aku pun telah sampai di taman kota, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menyusuri tepi jalan raya ini aku akan sampai rumah.

"Naruto-kun."

Aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri dengan mengucapkan nama itu.

"Naruto-kun."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman saat bibirku terus mengucapkannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. A-Apa ini? Lagi? Perasaan yang sama ketika aku akan melihat wanita aneh kemaren. Lagi? Langit menjadi warna hitam, orang-orang serta benda-benda disekitarku mendadak mematung. Lagi? Perlahan, perasaan gelisah pun mulai memenuhiku.

"Hinataaaa...! Cepat lari dari sana!"

H-Hah? Kenapa sekarang aku melihat Naruto-kun tampak tengah berlari kearahku dari jauh? Dia terlihat mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku, seperti ingin meraihku meski ia masih berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempatku dan tak mungkin meraihku.

**"Aku mendapatkanmu!"**

Aku menengok kebelakang ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang berat dan keras. Seketika itu, kedua mataku terbelalak saat kutahu hewan atau apalah itu yang berukuran sangat besar sudah mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar disana. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar makhluk itu, karena sekarang kurasa aku sudah ada didalam mulutnya.

"Hinataaa...!"

Aku mendengar Naruto-kun sedang meneriakan namaku.

"Hinataaa...!"

Suaranya, semakin lama, semakin lama terdengar samar.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku merasa... sangat mengantuk sekarang. Aku sudah tak mendengar apapun. Gelap, sangat gelap. Aku sudah tak melihat apapun lagi. Aku... sangat mengantuk. Aku juga... ingin tidur sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu le...lah.

.

**Flash Back END**

"DASAR BODOH! CEPAT PEGANG TANGANKU ERAT AGAR AKU BISA MENARIKMU DAN MENGELUARKANMU DARI MULUT SETAN SIALAN INI!"

Aku mulai mengerti, jadi sejak tadi aku ada dalam perut setan yang tiba-tiba melahabku? Tak heran jika aku tadi bisa berbicara secara dekat terhadap salah satu setan yang wajahnya tampak hancur. Walaupun aku sempat tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak merasa takut sedikit pun padanya?

**"Sialan kau! Dia adalah makanankuuuu jangan mencuuurinyaaa! Kembalikan... KEMBAAALIKAAN!"**

Sekarang, aku merasakan Naruto-kun sedang menggendongku didepan. Aku pun hanya bisa mengamati sekeliling, untuk memeriksa dimana kami sekarang.

Kami...

Kami...

Kami...

Kami ada di atas gedung!

Bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah sebelum semua ini terjadi aku sedang ada di tepi jalan raya? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal! Apalagi tentang apa yang kulihat sekarang.

Seekor ulat, b-bukan sepertinya seekor lintah, ya seekor lintah raksasa sebesar ukuran pesawat tampak menggeliat sambil melayang-layang seperti tak terpengaruh oleh gaya gravitasi bumi, dia berada tepat diatas kami! Berwarna hitam mengkilap, mulutnya bundar bergigi runcing dengan air liur yang terus menetes-netes dari sana, dan dia terus mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang keras. Begitu... menjijikan.

"Jawab aku, Hinata! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Aku menatap Naruto-kun yang saat ini masih menggendongku. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir, dan aku melihat... air mata. Apa dia baru saja menangis?

"Naruto-kun."

Aku tersenyum padanya, dia juga tampak tersenyum. Sambil sedikit mengelap yang kurasa memang air mata dipipinya dengan telapak tanganku, aku hanya bisa berkata kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, bukannya dia terlihat senang, dia malah tampak marah. Bukan kearahku, tapi kearah setan yang saat ini masih melayang-layang diatas kami.

"Setan sialan! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" bentaknya sangat keras.

**"Haaaa... kenapa kau? Kenapa kau mencuri makananku?! Kembalikan! KEMBAALIKAAAAN!"**

Setan berbentuk lintah itu tampak mulai menggila dengan menggeliat begitu hebat, hingga banyak memuntahkan cairan putih terang dari mulutnya ke beberapa tempat dan membuat tempat-tempat tersebut meleleh begitu saja. Bahkan, sempat Naruto-kun harus berlari menghindar agar tidak terkena cairan panas itu.

"Cih! Setan yang merepotkan!"

Jarang sekali aku mendengarnya mendengus seperti tadi. Apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini benar? Naruto-kun seperti ini karna aku? Dia marah karena aku? Dia khawatir padaku? Dia menangis untukku? Dia ingin menyelamatkanku lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi? Beginikah... beginikah rasanya jika ada seseorang yang menganggapku istimewa baginya? Beginikah rasanya jika ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus? Hah, begitu... indah.

"C-T-O, R-V-U, Y-N-G, L-P-A-"

Sekarang, kudengar Naruto-kun tengah mengucapkan beberapa huruf abjad dengan bahasa inggris. Apa dia sedang bermain ya? Atau, jangan-jangan itu semacam mantra? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu.

"N-S-A, F-T-Z, H-C-W, X-K-I, D-W-V."

Akhirnya, dia pun selesai juga mengucapkan huruf-huruf yang belum kuketahui apa maksudnya, dan seketika itu kulihat secara perlahan kedua mata Naruto-kun tampak mulai bersinar berwarna biru terang. Sama seperti waktu itu.

Dia menurunkanku, sudah tak menggendongku. Kedua tangannya terlihat diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kearah setan berbentuk lintah itu. Dan lagi-lagi, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu maksudnya.

"Wahai kekuatan _imag _yang telah tertidur dari dalam pikiran, cepat bangun dan turuti perintah tuanmu, cepat bangun dan bantulah tuanmu ini memasukkan setan sesat yang sekarang sedang mengotori keindahan langit diatas ke kotak penderitaan, bantulah tuanmu ini mengurungnya ke tempat dimana dia akan dikurung dan dipenjarakannya selama 1000 tahun, segeralah bangun dan turuti perintah tuanmu!"

Mendadak saja, terdengar suara petir menggelegar dari arah langit. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi saat ini sepertinya langit diselimuti oleh awan hitam dengan banyak petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

**"Kenapa ini? Ada apa ini?! KENAPAAAA?!"**

Mataku terbelalak seketika, saat kulihat tiba-tiba semacam sepasang tangan yang sangaaaaaat besar meremat tubuh setan berbentuk lintah itu. Suara rintihan dan jeritan seperti suara nenek-nenek mulai terdengar dari mulutnya yang menjijikan. Kurasa aku bisa menebak kalau sepasang tangan raksasa itu muncul dari langit. Tak diherankan kalau semua yang diucapkan Naruto-kun tadi itu adalah semacam mantra, aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang saat ini diperlihatkannya padaku. Dia tersenyum seperti menyeringai.

Sekarang, aku dapat melihat setan berbentuk lintah itu seperti ditarik oleh sepasang tangan raksasa yang muncul dari langit itu. Jauh, semakin jauh dari pandanganku. Naik, semakin naik dari permukaan. Tinggi, semakin tinggi hingga tak terlihat karena tertutupi awan hitam berpetir yang belum lama tadi muncul. Aku pun hanya bisa terpana melihat semuanya terjadi.

"K-Tu, K-Tu, K-Tu, K-Tu, Q!"

Lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan huruf-huruf dengan bahasa inggris.

"Stop!"

Kedua mata Naruto-kun terlihat sudah tak bersinar lagi seperti tadi. Dan kulihat, awan hitam berpetir diatas tampak berhamburan hilang begitu saja kemudian langit yang tadinya hitam sekarang telah kembali seperti semula yaitu berwarna biru. Ada apa? Apa sudah selesai? Jangan tanya padaku, karena aku tidak tahu kenapa. Yang kutahu, saat ini waktu telah kembali berjalan.

"Haaah, setan yang sangat merepotkan. Kalau kekuatanku tidaklah tersegel aku mungkin tidak harus melakukan hal-hal yang capek seperti ini." Naruto-kun tampak tersenyum padaku. Sekarang tangan kirinya kurasakan sedang sedikit menarik bajuku. Dia masih tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membereskan-" Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya. Dia tampak menunduk dengan ekspresi kesakitan setelah tadi menghentikan perkataannya begitu saja. Kenapa?

"Ada apa? Apa Naruto-kun sedang SAK-k-kit?" Kurasakan, mendadak saja tangan kiri Naruto-kun telah menggenggam erat dan meremat kuat salah satu tanganku. Sakit sekali. Apa yang dia lakukan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba meremat tanganku?

"Aku... harus... membunuh! Harus... membunuh! Membunuh! Harus!" Dia menatapku sambil menyeringai dengan matanya yang menyala merah entah sejak kapan. Aku juga menatapnya. Naruto-kun terlihat aneh sekarang. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya tampak berantakan, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan 3 garis yang terdapat dipipinya juga tampak menebal. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Akhhh...!"

Aku memekik sangat keras saat kurasakan secara mendadak sesuatu semacam kepalan tangan telah menghantam perutku sedemikian kerasnya hingga membuatku serasa ingin mual. Sakit sekali! Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Lagi-lagi kedua mataku terbelalak saat kutahu ternyata orang yang tiba-tiba menghajar perutku itu adalah Naruto-kun sendiri. Aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya, aku tidak percaya. Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengannya?

Kembali, kurasakan sebuah pukulan pun menghantam keras perutku sekali lagi. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Aku terpental. Aku jatuh dari atas gedung. Aku jatuh dari atas gedung. Aku jatuh dari atas gedung. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati!

"Apakah... aku akan mati dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Aku bergumam pelan.

Sebentar, aku pun menatap bayangan diriku sendiri di dinding kaca gedung. Aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri disana. Kepalaku ada dibawah dan kakiku... ada diatas. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan... mati.

_Bohong, huh. Pernahkah dari kita merasakan kalau teman atau sahabat kita akan melakukan suatu kebohongan nantinya? Entah besar atau kecil, jika itu sudah terjadi dan mereka ingin kita memaafkan, bagaimana yang seharusnya kita lakukan? Memaafkannya begitu saja? Bertanya padanya, kenapa? Menjauhinya dan tidak ingin berbicara lagi? Atau... bersikap seperti biasanya saat bertemu? Pilih saja. Jangan bodoh._

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

Wah maaf untuk semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic Eternal Reality, kemarin kepala saya sakit, suwer sakit ga bohong, jak 3 hari baru sembuh tuh sakitnya. Yah alhamulillah lah bisa sembuh.

Oh ya, saya mau ingatkan sekali lagi, fic ini beralurkan mundur, jadi jangan cemas kalau ada yang ngeganjel, ntar juga dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Buat chapter next, sepertinya aku akan lebih sibuk. Sibuk nonton anime. Kwkwkwkw!

Yah, baru-baruini saya nemu banyak anime bagus jadi sibuk download. Seperti, Black Bullet (Anime ini soundtrack maupun ceritanya bagus), Btooom! (Anime yg jadi top 10 anime terbaik di tahun 2013, kirain background anime ini di indonesia tepatnya di pulau komodo karena ada komodo sebagai penghalang dan setahu saya hewan itu hanya ada di indonesia, udah seneng banget ada anime dengan tempat di indonesia eh pas tahu di australia juga ada meski itu di kebun binatang ga jadi seneng, ck ;)), Campione! (Anime yang bersumber dari novel), dan masih banyak lagi (Kyokai no Kanata, Evangelion, To Aru Majutsu no Index, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, dan lain-lain)


	3. Kenyataan Yang Ketiga

Maaf semua, bagi yang ingin baca chapter 3 nanti. Silahkan ke akun saya yang pen name nya "Chigai Odoroi". Untuk akun ffn yang ini sudah gak bisa, karena fb saya buat login udah ga bisa dibuka. Silahkan di tunggu chapter 3 nya di akun saya yang " Chigai Odoroi". Terima kasih. ^^


End file.
